Remember Me
by DeadToLove
Summary: What if Spyro hadn't been close to Ignitus, yet when Ignitus gave his life for Spyro, why did Spyro react the way he did? When a few years later Spyro comes across a old scroll that belonged to Ignitus, and finds out the truth of his past...find out!


Years after the fall of Malefor, Spyro was asleep with his head laying on Cynder's chest. He had come in to the room they now shared and collapsed by her,, falling asleep in seconds. Cynder stroked his head while he slept. Trying to calm his tense muscles, she ran her paw down his back. She felt him relax under her touch, a snore coming from him. When he moaned, she tensed. What dream would haunt him tonight? 

"I-Ignitus..."He groaned. He tossed and turned against her.

"Shh...Spyro...honey wake up."Cynder crooned. He cried out and his fist grasped the blankets underneath them. Sighing, Cynder blew a pressure of wind on him. Spyro cried out again as he woke up. Tears slipped down Spyro's cheeks and he clung to Cynder, breathing heavly.

"W-why won't they s-stop..."Spyro sobbed.

"I don't know..."She whispered.

"I was never close to him...I don't und-understand..."Spyro whispered.

"Just forget about it Spyro...it'll all be okay..."She whispered, rubbing his back gently. She listened to his quiet cries for a few more moments, before she heard no more. She looked down at his face. He pressed himself against her, clinging to her body. His body shook slightly. She rubbed his back until she heard his comforting snores. She kissed his head before falling asleep with him.

~X.x.X~

Cynder woke up first and she quickly looked at Spyro. His head rested against her neck, and his snoring had gotten louder throughout the night. She remembered he had training. She shook him awake.

"Spyro..Spyro..."She said, trying to wake him up. He groaned and blinked his eyes open.

"Cyn...der...?"He mumbled.

"What, love?"She asked softly.

"Why does it hurt so much? Why does it feel like part of me is missing...?"

"I can't answer that because I don't know. Now don't you have training?"

"Ugh...yes."

"Get up and go then."

"Going.."He muttered as he got up and went out the door. She smiled after him and trotted off to her class with Cyril.

~X.x.X~

Spyro walked in and saw Terrador's mate Belle, the new fire guardian.

"Hey Spyro."She greeted.

"Hi..."He mumbled sleepily.

"Are you alright young one?"She asked gently.

"Just a little tired..."

"I can tell..."She murmered. Spyro swayed a little as his eyelids fluttered shut and he nearly fell asleep.

"Spyro, instead of practicing today, why don't you come help me search Ignitus's room for more lessons he never taught you?"She asked.

"Okay..."He mumbled.

"Come along then."

~X.x.X~

Spyro went through scroll after scroll reading through each lesson to see if he had learned them. He grabbed another scroll and when he opened it, he realized it wasn't a lesson. It was some kind of letter...

_Spyro,_

_I will never know if you find this. But when I die there are some things I would like you to know. _

_First, I am your father. I know it's hard to believe and such, but one of the reasons we were never close was because I wanted you to never find out. Now I know I should have told you._

_Secondly, I was wrong. I should have gotten close to you because I now realize the time we could have spent together and grown close is gone. And I regret that._

_Last but not least, I'm proud to call you my son. I may have never told you, but I was always proud. When you defeated Cynder, and when you left to open those gates at Warfang, I was prouder then I ever have been. Your wise, your smart. I want you to treasure Cynder's love and hold it dear to your heart. _

_Try to never forget me, and some of those close times we did have. Raise my grandchildren well for me, my son._

_I'm sorry I never told you._

_Your father,_

_Ignitus._

As Spyro read, Belle noticed he was shaking. She saw tears flood his eyes.

"Spyro?" She asked softly. She watched as he dropped the scroll and watched as he slowly stumbled to the ground, rough sobs coming from deep in his chest.

"Come here..."She soothed. Spyro crawled to her as she layed on the floor and he pressed himself against her while he sobbed roughly into her chest.

"This is all my fault..."He moaned.

"Shh..."She hushed him. She cradled him against her, something she had done many times with her own children. She listened as his cries grew quiet, and glanced down at his now still form. His eyes were clinched shut as he layed against her.

"Your okay Spyro..."

"Why...why...why didn't I try to get close to him? Why did I let him ignore me...?"Spyro whimpered. Now he understood. He understood why it hurt. When a father or son leaves the other, it's always bound to leave a mark. He let out all the grief he didn't know he had to Belle that day.

And from that day on, he held that one little scroll dear to his heart.

_A father and son's bond is never broken, for it will always grow stronger_

_-Cloethedragoness_

**I found thhat sad to write at the end..it took me a full day to write this :)**

**Cloe**


End file.
